1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of correcting motion vectors, and more specifically, to a method of correcting motion vector errors in video frames caused by camera panning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video frames are composed of a plurality of blocks. In some movies and films, camera-panning skills are used to take a panorama shot or to generate special filming effects. For instance, the MPEG-4 video coding standard is becoming a popular video format. In this video format, video frames are always partitioned into a set of blocks. Since there is information redundancy among video frames over time, one block in the current frame may be quite similar with some area of pixels in the previous frame. One motion vector is coded to present the position offset between them for each block in the current frame.
Unfortunately, when transmitting video signals, errors may occur and cause a loss of some motion vectors. Blocks in the video frame that contain errors are referred to as error blocks. The presence of error blocks degrades the video quality, and leads to a less crisp picture.